An Unparalleled Clash
by HopeReincarnated
Summary: With all she ever knew taken from her, Meridian Hart is a spoilt, witty and sarcastic girl stuck traveling around with Sora. And right from the start she hates him. With one protagonist wishing the other death, I don't suppose this can end well, can it?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to 4 wonderful people I've had the pleasure of encountering on this website:**

**Lele-the-greek-geek: **for being a wonderful friend and giving me the courage to write this story.

**TwistedFate108: **for being awesome in general ;)

**SWIRL3Y: **for being a brilliant writer deserving of much commendation that her adoring fans would gladly give.

**Soccerstar: **for being a constant source of entertainment.

**So please read on! **

* * *

><p>"<em>!" <em> the school bell rang. Well, at least it started to ring. "Looks like Frosty's been slacking off," Meridian whispered to Will, who was sitting next to her.

"Frosty the snowman?" he teased, knowing it would irritate the girl to end.

And true to his expectations the girl glared at him sharply and snapped, "Frosty; Mr. Frost. Uh, sometimes you are such a nerd!"

Meridian was his sister by the way, the two were fraternal twins and as of a couple of days ago, they were 15 years of age, as of a few weeks ago. Will was the smart one in the family and strangely enough he liked P.E. and was good at it. Meridian liked to describe him as a mix between a nerd and a jock. She said he got his cool side from her. She was_ 3_ minutes older after all.

"Hey! The bell rang; schools over!" some kid yelled.

And indeed it had, but everyone was reluctant to go as it was earlier than usual. If they left then there was a slight chance that they'd end up in trouble. So Meridian looked around, in fact everyone looked around, it was almost like they were wondering if it was just a dream or was it reality. She studied their faces and saw that some were scared; some were just waiting for a leader to follow; and some were just goody two shoes who couldn't break the rules. Well, if they wanted someone to follow, well then she was their woman.

Meridian got up and marched herself out of there, and behind her was an army of clueless lemmings; well actually it was just a classroom of students, but what was the difference anyway? High school was like lemming central. Everyone followed someone else in whatever they did. Whether it was fashion trends, behavior, or the way they worked and how much they did. So she walked down the corridors, she noticed that everyone in the other classes was still behind their wooden desks, slaving away.

"Just a sec guys, gotta go to the bathroom," she told her followers even though she didn't actually need to go. To tell you the truth she just liked to admire herself and gaze upon her infinite beauty in the mirrors.

"Not so fast!"A familiar voice came. "You're coming with me; Missy!" It was Ms. Ursine; the key-stage coordinator. She was standing there with her arms crossed, in her red attire, with her big flowing black hair. Meridian was amazed at what some woman would do to look so young. That outfit screamed: 'Midlife Crisis'

"What can I do for you Miss?" She asked flatly, expressing her disinterest.

"Oh quit the routine," she spat. "Why can't you be like your brother and do something good for once? Anyway, the principal wants to see you."

"Oh boy." Meridian deadpanned. What was it now? Was it the smoke bomb? No, that wasn't set to go off until another 3 days. Maybe it was the blue cheese. No, the air conditioning system was currently busted. What was it? As she entered the lair of boredom Meridian felt anticipation creep up inside her. The principal was known for her strict ways but it wouldn't be hard for someone with Meridian's influence to make her run around in circles trying to catch her badly groomed tail.

"Meridian, it's nice to see you," she said. "Let's get to business shall we? Are you the one who sabotaged the school bell?"

"No."

"Come on now Miss Meridian, tell the truth."

"Are you implying that I'm a liar?" The smirking girl replied coolly.

"Of course not!" The principal stammered. Meridian smiled, as strict as the woman was, she wouldn't dare insult the daughter of one the richest men in the US. But all good things had to come to an end, the school day was over and she had to go home, normally she waited for Will, but today he had lost all respect from her so he could take care of himself. Meridian was just getting into the limo when her cell phone started to ring. She answered; "Hello?"

"_Hi son! It's dad,"_ came a voice. Meridian recognized it instantly, it was her father!

"Dad it's me Meridian! Aw, who cares? I missed you so much! How are things in Egypt?"

"_Ridia! I missed you too! Oh, you know another day; another artifact to be discovered. Anyway I called to tell you I'm coming back this Friday! I'll call you later with the details but I'm afraid I have to go now. Bye!"_

Merdian smiled at how happy her father sounded. She was just about to hang up when she heard some noises.

"_When are you going to tell them baby?" _A feminine voice asked.

"_Later, later! Now where were we?" _came her dad's reply.

"_Rawr!"_

Meridian hung up. Who was that woman? Did her dad get a girlfriend? She needed to talk to Will and so she dialed Will's number. Soon enough a reply came; "Hello? Ridia?"

"Yes, it's me. We have to talk." She said quietly.

"What's wrong?"he asked seemingly concerned.

"Dad's coming back," she said. "I think he found a girlfriend."

"He's coming back?" Will asked in excitement and Merdian found herself seeing him jumping up and down like a child on Christmas morning. "Then what's wro… oh!"

"Yeah, 'oh."

"Meridian… you always knew he would find someone else eventually. He can't stay alone forever."

"He isn't alone! He has us!"

"Well maybe we're not enough. Maybe he wants something else, like someone to cuddle up to at night, or someone to give flowers to on Valentines Day," he replied softly, as if he feared that she would break if he was too loud in his explanation.

"Ugh!" she screamed in frustration. "Our father is getting together with some witch and you're not even the least bit upset?"

"Merid-" he started saying but she hung up on him.

As she put away her phone Meridian glanced in the direction of Kirkwall's shopping district, just north of the school which was on the outskirts of the City. Like a moth attracted to light she felt her feet move towards the one place she knew she could call sanctuary.

**ȸ**

When Merdian hung up Will decided to look for her at her hiding spot in town; she stayed there sometimes; when she was upset, which was usually when dad called. He called every few weeks to check up on the twins and to comfort Meridian. She'd always been a bit of a Daddy's girl but when mom died she became very attached to our remaining parent. Dad thought he was helping but he actually did more harm. Every time she got him out of her head he came back and brought with him a cloud of depression. Poor Meridian, she was strong, almost impenetrable but one call from dad and that barrier crumbled. It's been especially hard for her since mum died. Not just her but all of us. Dad became distant and buried himself in his work. Meridian seemed to have drifted off into her own world trying to hide the pain.

"Will! Snap out of it!" his friend exclaimed as he shook me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have dozed off." he apologized. Apparently he was telling him about how he saved his mother's life. If only I'd been able to save mine, he thought to himself.

"Don't worry about it!"He said cheerfully. "We're here!"

Will sighed. He knew he had a rough time ahead of him. Meridian was an expert on blending in. Will got off the bus and started walking; looking at the sights. The kites in the sky, the statues, city hall, he could even see the stadium in the distance. There were bright lights coming out of it. There must have been either a football match or a concert, Meridian on the other hand would have thought they were unveiling a tribute to her.

Will walked on. His mind was racing and he was worried about Meridians' safety there was no knowing what she was capable of when she was in this state of mind. He loved his sister dearly but she was such a pain in the neck. Will's legs stopped moving, they turned, it was almost as if they sensed her presence. Twin telepathy, he loved it.

There it was; 'M-E-S-T', which stood for Meridian's emporium of style and taste. It was a failed project, and it should have been closed down by now if Will didn't stop here often to sneak a few thousand in the cash register. That's how he discovered this place. While entering the store he thought he saw a black cloaked figure standing in the corner, it disappeared as soon as he tried to take a second glimpse of it. Will felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up like those of a mad cat. The boy then scanned the room for Meridian still feeling very tense, and suddenly he heard a door slam. Will almost had a heart attack! He quickly looked at the source of the sound and was surprised to see that it was only Nora the shop manager. Will asked her if she'd seen Meridian today. She nodded towards the stairs. He thanked her and made his way into the plain, dark backroom and he made his way through it very slowly until he reached the threatening stairway, leading into the basement.

As he struggled down the steep stairway and walked down the small dark narrow corridor. Apparently our beloved decorator Meridian never got around to turning the place into a copy of Barbie's dream house, yet. There were two doors, one was the stockroom and the other was Meridians' hideout. The boy walked straight ahead ignoring the first door and opened the second one slowly, knowing what was next. He closed my eyes as the blinding blaze of white light escaped from the room and was momentarily stunned by its intensity. As Will kept pushing the door further, more light seeped out and left him struggling to see.

By the time the door was fully open, his eyes were slowly becoming accustomed to the seemingly never ending waves of light. Will stepped inside and said; "Meridian!"

**ȸ**

"Mom? Will you tell me a story?" asked a child-like voice

"Of course Meridian!" answered an older voice.

Meridian opened her eyes at the mention of her voice and looked for the source of the voice; and what she saw left her frozen, unable to move or think. She saw her mother tucking in to bed a little girl who she took to be herself; at the age of 8 perhaps. Looked away quickly, in fear that they would see her; she caught sight of her own reflection in the bed room mirror. Meridian gasped! She still looked as gorgeous as ever, but for whatever reason she seemed to be floating! Meridian looked down and realised that she really was floating.

The shocked teenager didn't have time to think about it for at that very moment, her mother and little her resumed their conversation. And in her rush to turn back to the occurring conversation, she dropped her bracelet.

"Once upon a time there lived a boy, who was kind hearted, strong and nobler than any Prince or King. Now one-"

At that moment the smaller Meridian interrupted. "Sounds like a Mary Sue if you ask me!"

Mother laughed lightly, her voice airy and beautiful. "And who told you about Mary Sues?"

"Auntie Angela! She was complaining about the indipentance of women!"

"I think you mean independence, sweat heart."

"Close enough! Now, on with the story!" Little Meridian demanded.

"Fine you whiny little brat," her mother muttered. Little Meridian just smirked and stuck her tongue out causing the two to break out in giggles. "As I was saying; one day the darkness appeared and engulfed his world, making him lose his home, friends and family. So with the help of some new friends he set out on the journey of his life to save all the worlds and get his friends back. Among one of his friends was a smart, pretty and powerful girl. She was the boy's guardian and she held an unimaginable power. And at the of their journey, during the final battle the boy got hurt and the girl was furious at the darkness for hurting him. She started glowing and recited a powerful spell to defeat the darkness. The spell was;

_I am light; I am one too strong to fight,_

_Let the cage inside be broken,_

_Let the power within be awoken,_

_Unleash it now and with all its might,_

_Take away this endless night._"

**ȸ**

"Meridian?" a voice came, "You passed out."

Meridian turned around, temple throbbing lightly as she felt a headache. "Will?"

"Yeah, are you okay? You fell down pretty hard."

Meridian frowned. She fell down? Was it just a dream or an old memory? She looked at my wrist and noticed that my bracelet was gone;

"Do you know where my bracelet is?"

"Bracelet?"

"Yes, the one that Mom gave me the day she died."

"Weren't you just wearing it?"

"I was! It's weird I was wearing it but I dropped it in my dream."

"In your dream?" he asked, sounding a bit shaky. "What was it about?"

"Well, I was floating in my room; watching mom tell me a story."

"That's it … well, what was the story?"

I told him about it. I told him about the kingdom, about the darkness, about the two siblings and I told him about the spell.

"-the dream ended as soon as she said the last word."

"That story seems familiar."

By this point Meridian was spinning around the room simply because she had nothing better to do. "Meridian , stop!"

Will grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to stop his sister but her hands, being as loose as they were, made a strange swinging motion. Suddenly, all the CDs on the stereo rack flew across the room. "What the hell!" she exclaimed.

Will just stood there like a mannequin racking his brain trying to figure out what just happened. He stayed still for what seemed like ages, until he finally said; "I think we both need a good night's sleep."

"Will, no!" Meridian interrupted. "Something strange just happened and you know it."

"She's right you know," said a dark – yet strangely squeaky – voice.

"Huh!"

Will and Meridian turned around instantly, towards the source of the voice and there they found an abnormally short figure dressed in a black coat full of zips with and adjustable hood – with rounded ears? "It's about time I found you," he told them. "Yen Sid has had me running around like some sort of fool trying to find you, Meridian. And since you're her brother I suppose you have to tag along too."

"What? Why!"

"This world is coming to an end," he said moving forward to touch Meridian. "And, you are needed elsewhere."

"What, no! You won't take my sister!" Will exclaimed kicking the man – or woman; his voice was rather squeaky – and grabbing his sister and pulling her away.

The cloaked man growled, "This world is seconds from disappearing, there isn't anywhere else for you to go!"

The mysterious figure stretched out his arm summoning a pale yellow and white portal, emitting waves of painfully bright light. He then lunged forward trying to push Will and Meridian into it but at the last second Meridian pushed Will away right before he was engulfed by the portal.

"Meridian!" she heard him scream before the last traces of her secret hideout disappeared.

6


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I just finished this today in my hotel room in Egypt, it went from 1000 words to 3000 at the speed of sound [not light, I wasn't that fast ;) ].**

**So here's Chapter 2. Thanks to all my reviewers :D**

**R&R**

* * *

><p><em>Darkness. Spreading like a plague. Swallowing worlds and engulfing the universe. Trapping people in a deep chasm of hate, rage and sinful lust where their very soul would fade and their hearts taken. Darkness. Attracted to the light only to snuff it out like a lit candle, cruel; manipulative; cunning but totally blind to the Universal Design. It rages in people's hearts and feeds on their fears and insecurities. Darkness; it's a growing power which must be stopped, no matter what.<em>

_-an extract from the recently discovered Secret Reports of HopeReincarnated the Wise_

**Yen Sid**

**ȸ**

A storm was approaching, the skies were darkening and a dank, dreadful aura was growing. Stars were blinking out rapidly across the skies along with the hopes and dreams of children across the worlds. Darkness was invading the worlds and offsetting the balance.

So somewhere in a far away world, from the one we started in, Yen Sid stood in his strange – yet oddly majestic – tower and observed the twinkling sky, as star by star; night by night; week by week, the sky lost its shine. He saw how the nights grew darker as the days passed. He saw how evil conquered where good once prevailed, but most importantly he, saw two strong and shining bursts of light in the hearts of two children; who would soon learn of the truth of the universe and the roles they would have to play in order for it to survive.

But enough about that! Yen Sid had other things to tend to.

One of these bright bursts of light was on her way here at this very moment – courtesy of his old apprentice Mickey – and he had to prepare.

**Meridian**

**ȸ**

"Let me go; you little shrimp!" Meridian screamed as the small hooded man hauled her off his strange ship and onto the ground.

"Sorry for the bad treatment, but you're not really giving me a choice," he told her gently, hoping it would placate her. Unfortunately, it only served to enrage her further.

"I SAID LET GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed, then after realizing that insults wouldn't work; she hissed; "Don't make me kick you in the nuts! If you're a male that is… cause you actually seem like a transvestite."

"Fuck this," she muttered when he didn't respond – except for giving a hearty chuckle. She then stopped struggling, much to his relief, and resorted to calling him names. One name in particular that actually managed to get a reaction was Mouthy Fraud. Well not really but it had the same initials.

Eventually Meridian looked up and saw that they were standing before the doors of huge and wacky tower. It was a golden, beige colour and the theme was obviously stars. She wouldn't be surprised if a jester lived here, it would definitely suit one.

**ȸ**

"I see you have finally arrived Miss Hart," some bearded old man – with freakishly big eyes and the fashion sense of a chimpanzee – said when Meridian came stumbling through the door. "I am the Sorcerer Yen Sid, and may I say it is an honour to make your acquaintance."

Meridian huffed. "Of course it is but what do you want from me? What is this place? If you're trying to get my money well FORGET IT! But I can hook you up with a new wardrobe if you want, I mean eww, what are you wearing? It looks like you have a beer belly with that ugly robe on."

The ol– sorry, Yen Sid, didn't even blink at her words. He merely gestured for her to take a seat by his desk, on a chair that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"WOAH! The hell?" she exclaimed. "How'd you do that!"

"Magic," Yen Sid replied dismissively, as if it was nothing. Meridian knew he called himself a sorcerer but she just passed him off as a crackpot. But now she had witnessed the miracle of magic and was standing before an actual sorcerer.

"So why am I here?" she asked after her brain started functioning again.

"You Miss Hart are here because you are the Keyblade Wielder of Hearts. Destiny has tasked you with saving the Worlds."

"Worlds?" Meridian interrupted, wondering what the hell he was talking about. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean exactly what I said," he replied. "There are thousands of world's in the universe. One for every star in the night sky. Unfortunately, many worlds are falling to the threat of the heartless, even as we speak worlds upon worlds are being swallowed by the darkness – um, such as your world."

"Excuse me?" Meridian inquired, dread filling her being with each passing second. "Are you saying that those heartless things destroyed my home?"

Yen Sid nodded gravely, a flash of emotion passing over his hardened face. "I'm afraid so. And due to your _resistance, _your brother was left behind. It's hard for me to say this – but has probably fell into the darkness as well," Yen Sid finished as watched Meridian for a reaction. The poor girl seemed to be struggling with the information – not that he blamed her. Indeed, he was surprised she was still able to hold herself together, but such was the power of the Keyblade Wielders.

"The heartless," he said, when he felt that she was stable enough to handle it, "are beings created when someone surrenders their heart to darkness. Their primary goal is to collect hearts. And like people, each world has a heart."

"This is beginning to sound like a bad adventure novel," Meridian muttered quietly. Then she continued more loudly; "so let me guess; when a world's heart is taken its' inhabitants sink into darkness too and lose their hearts?" Yen Sid nodded – looking quite impressed. "So what happens to them then – to the body, I mean..."

"They turn into a heartless."

Meridian nodded before taking in one big gulp of air. This was all so overwhelming, her brother turning into a heartless; her home being destroyed; her dad; and them being kidnapped to some wacky tower that looks fit for a jester but actually belonged to a sorcerer with a bad fashion sense, a beer belly and an emo attitude. Wasn't life just wonderful? But... this was the girl who left two grown men infertile when they tried to mug her in an alley. This was the girl that threw a key lime pie on her principal in open sight and got away with only a warning. This was the girl who made her preschool teacher check into an asylum. This was the girl that, no matter what, would not cry and face this head on. This was the girl that would save her brother and go back home. This was also the girl that would trample on any fool stupid enough to get in her way or even attempt to delay her.

**ȸ**

So let me get this straight," Meridian said slowly trying to get her head around the facts. "I'm supposed to go to Traverse Town, find a boy who wields this key thingy – which I'm also able to wield - and tell him what you told me. Then he and I are supposed to go save the worlds."

Yen Sid nodded, before opening his mouth to speak. He looked quite hesitant. "Listen Meridian, there is something else you must know." Yen Sid took a deep breath. "You will have a strange yet meaningful connection with this boy. You will be something akin to his guardian, his protector. He is the door and you are the lock. He is the gate and you are the gatekeeper. It is important that you embrace this connection for it's something wonderful and beautiful! Together you two will be stronger and better than possible on your own."

Meridian stayed silent. She was going to be stuck with some random guy for who knows how long? Worse, she was his protector; the sidekick; **she** had to follow **him** around! Meridian felt herself grow increasingly bitter as the truth sink in a little. Before this was over she just knew she would go through at least three break downs.

"Now let me show you how to summon your Keyblade..."

**Sora**

**ȸ**

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the heartless have spread," the tall, stoic man dubbed as Leon said warned in his cryptic voice. Sora could have sworn the man was made of stone. So far he didn't show any emotion at all except for a little trace of shock when he found out that Sora was the Keyblade Master.

Speaking of the Keyblade, Sora took a quick look at his right hand which not even 10 minutes ago was holding the Keyblade; a blunt weapon in the shape of a key that could really pack a punch – especially against those heartless things. Its hilt was golden and the actual blade, but really it was just the part of a key that goes into the lock, was silver. The grip was blue and the keychain was in the shape of a crown, identical to he wore on a necklace around his neck.

Shaking his head lightly, Sora tuned back into the conversation. At the moment, Aerith was handing him a pouch of munny and a potion.

"Good luck!" Yuffie exclaimed cheerfully. And Aerith carried on saying, "I hope you find your friends."

Leon also said something similar but Sora couldn't care less. He was way too excited about leaving that world and finding his friends. After a quick nod and thank you to the three adults for all their help, Sora turned to Donald, the fiery duck with the incomprehensible voice, and Goofy, the quirky dog/man who was little dim-witted at times but from what Sora could tell there was more to him than that and he seemed like a genuinely good person – Donald on the other hand was... uh...

Donald was about to speak when Sora heard a loud creaky of a rusty door. He turned around and saw that the entrance to the town was open and a girl wearing a baby blue blouse, with black jeans walked in. Well, Sora wasn't sure it could be classified as a walk, considering the fact that her hips were swinging from side to side and her head was held up high like a model – at that thought Sora recognised her walk as that of a model on a runway. She certainly looked like one what with the fair skin, long silky-looking brown hair with light and dark streaks; and let's not forget the heels, the tight and short purple jack and the black leather belt holding it all together.

To sum it all up she looked really pretty. In fact, might have even heard wolf whistling in background if he was a little more aware of his surroundings.

Knowing that he was staring – and how rude and inappropriate that was – the Keyblade Master looked away from the girl and back at Donald and Goofy, who were giving him knowing looks that he could only shrug at. Sora was just content to forget about the girl, knowing they'd never meet due to his quest and was about to start talking when a loud squeal came from the direction of the gate – and the girl – so he turned around and saw a small group of shadows surround Traverse Town's new arrival. Sora gasped and ran to help her but he found that he couldn't move from shock.

While the girl was panicked at first she quickly calmed herself down and stretched her arm out, then suddenly in flash of sparkling white light; a Keyblade appeared in her hands. It had a strange shape, looking nothing like his own. Instead, the part of the blade used for fighting had 6 strange looking spikes emerging from its' sides and they reminded Sora of curled and twisted blue branches. Then in between all those branch like thingies, there was a heptagonal ruby. Then the blade started to curve inwardly and was interrupted with a hollow maroon heart with floating yellow sapphires and rubies inside. The blade then continued, starting to curve outwardly and met with the hilt.

The hilt was purple and reminded Sora of an Arabian palace, in shape. The hilt also had a semi cage – with rounded bars identical in colour to the main frame of the hilt curving out from one side of the hilt to the other – kind of like a guard. The actual grip looked like a gem and Sora assumed it must have hurt like hell when she had to tighten her hold on it but he wouldn't be surprised if it didn't. Then finally the keychain was a min version of the larger heart in the middle of the blade.

Sora instinctively knew that his Keyblade was called 'Kingdom Key' and in the same way he knew that hers was called 'Frozen Heart'. He wondered how he knew the name of someone else's Keyblade. Maybe it was due to the strong pull he felt to her or the strange connection he seemed to have with her.

The girl took care of the heartless in mere moments, leaving Sora impressed by her skill. She seemed to be big on strategy from what he could see. When Sora fought the shadows he just repeated the same combo over and over but she waited until the jumped and unleashed a quick flurry of light blows that in reality shouldn't deal the same damage as his blunt but powerful strikes, but then again the fact that she was using a Keyblade may have had something to do with it. But despite all his admiration, he knew that she wasn't better than him. She had more technique but he had enough strength behind his blows to match her evenly. Still, even if they were matched in power Sora found himself wishing his Keyblade looked as cool as hers, but then he chuckled at the thought of him wielding a pink blade to save the world.

Moments later Sora frowned as a new trail of thought struck him. Wasn't he supposed to be the only Keyblade master? Leon, Yuffie and his two new companions hadn't said anything about there being another one. In fact, they sort of implied that he was the only one; what with the "Only you can save them" bit.

But he definitely wouldn't mind if he had a fighter like her in the group, it would save him a lot of work – and despite not finding girls that interesting back on the island, he wasn't stupid. He knew this girl was considered hot and even he had to admit, she was definitely easy on the eyes.

He just hoped she was nice.

**Meridian**

**ȸ**

Meridian sighed as she wiped out the last of those damned heartless and almost immediately she started looking over her Keyblade, thinking 'Where the hell did that come from?'

The brunette had never fought with a weapon in the 15 years of her existence **(I realise I said she was 16 last chap, but I changed my mind.)** So how in the name of Giorgio Armani did she go all Kung Fu master on those little shrimps? Eventually she shrugged, chalking it all up to the whole Keyblade Wielder thing, and looked at her nails – making sure she didn't have to ring her favourite salon for an appointment. But then she remembered that it was destroyed by the heartless moments after she was kidnapped. Damn it! The teen didn't even have her emergency make up stash.

Meridian resisted the urge to pout.

Upon her dreadful realisation she left her nails alone and looked around, taking in the sights before her. The place was pretty old fashioned from what she could tell. Like a medieval village that was actually clean and somehow managed to fast forward to the future in which electricity was discovered and people actually used colour.

Currently she was supposed to look for a duck with a staff, and a dog with a shield, and they would lead her to her charge, to the person she was supposed to protect. And looking around she saw her targets. There they were standing by the lamps in the middle of the plaza. The dog was wearing a green suit that she couldn't care less about and the duck... was it wearing pants?

Oh! Wait! Yes it was, they were just so short they were barely visible. Though, really, it was almost as bad as not wearing pants at all! Most importantly she was praying to god that the spiky haired dork in between them wasn't her fellow Keyblade Master and charge. Honestly, did he not have eyes! A red jumpsuit! She would rather go nude then wear that ugly thing.

Giving a long suffering sigh, Meridian strutted over to where they were standing, proudly knowing of the long lustful looks she was drawing from all the guys in the area – unfortunately, old men were included.

"Donald and Goofy?' she asked when she arrived.

"Hyuck! That's us!" The dog answered. Meridian took a wild guess and figured he was Goofy- judging by the name and all. The other one, the Duck, took out his staff – so now she was able to confirm who they were since Donald was supposed to be a mage – and smacked Goofy on the head.

"Shh! Don't tell her anything! She could be dangerous," he quacked loudly. Although he could have said "Dow tell her anybing! She cook bwe dayngekus," from the sound of it.

'My name is Meridian Hart and I've been sent here by the great Sorcerer Yen Sid – also known as the old man with a bad fashion sense and beer belly," she told them watching the duck, Donald, squawk indignantly at her mocking of their King's mentor. Yes, she had a lengthy conversation with Mickey after Yen Sid scolded him for being late when he came to my home and for his rough treatment. I found out that he was a King and that Donald, who she would now refer to as Double Dee, and Goofy were his subjects and friends.

"He told me you two could help me find the other Keyblade Wielder," she said.

After introducing themselves the 2 then told her that the Keyblade Master was standing right behind her. Dread filling her body, Meridian turned around only to face the dorky boy in the jumpsuit, wearing a cheesy smile that had her feel like she was in the presence of Monard Samson , president of her schools computer club back home and nerd extraordinaire.

"Damn it!" she screamed hysterically. "I cannot believe this! I'm supposed to go on an adventure with a dork like him!"

The smile on Sora's face fell immediately and his eyes filled with hurt, making Meridian feel incredibly guilty. Not! How did her charge end up looking like that? Was this karma? Did karma get mad at her for being more beautiful and decide to get revenge this way? Well if so then Meridian had a new philosophy. You know the phrase Life's a bitch and Karma's her sister? Well now it was Life's a bitch and Karma's an even bigger one that got knocked up by Irony.

As Meridian looked Sora up and down and confirmed he was as as much of an eye sore as she though, she sighed internally. This was going to be a long and painful adventure.

For her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? I'm no Swirly or footballer but I think I did pretty well :D<strong>

**So, review replies:**

**Soccerstar7: **_Well I replied by PM so I don't really have anything to say except WHEN IS THE NEXT CHAPTER? I WANT MORE KIERRA!_

**Lele-the-wonderful-greek-geek: **_I am thrilled you like it! And your welcome for the shout out but it was nothing less than what you deserved! And to tell you the truth it **was**_ original, butwhen I wanted to write my KH fic, I rewrote the chapters I had of that story and viola CH 1 was born :D I probably should keep you on suspense but I will tell you that they are from that world. but nothing else.__

**SWIRL3Y: **_You should be! haha :D And yeah, I don't think there's many if any POV mistakes, but then again it's 3 am and I finished this after a day on the beach so forgive me if I have sand in my head ;) And as for Meridian I hope you like how she is in this chapter :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Is anybody even reading this? I only got one review for the last chapter! And thank you for that Lele :) But seriously, is anybody even reading this? If you are, and you care, maybe you can tell me what I might be doing wrong? Is it the summary?**

**Please R&R. I wanna continue this and I'm trying not to be the brat that goes Review or I'll stop writing. No, instead I'll be the brat that says Review and maybe I'll write faster?**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Couldn't you be just a little cute? Not even hot, just a little cute... No? I guess Karma really is jealous.<em>

_Before we go let me introduce you to the main two rules of this adventure! Rule# 1: I am always right. Rule# 2: when in doubt refer to rule# 1._

_-The all knowing Meridian Hart_

* * *

><p><strong>Sora<strong>

**ȸ**

"Damn it!" the girl screamed hysterically. "I cannot believe this! I'm supposed to go on an adventure with a dork like him!"

Sora's smile instantly fell as feelings of hurt and disappointment rushed into him. He was hoping that he was on his way to acquiring a new friend but it seemed like it was a fruitless wish now. Right now he was wondering, why did she dislike him so much? Was it because of his looks? And he didn't get that either; the girls on the island seemed to think he was pretty cute, and they always told him they loved his eyes. But here was this model-esque girl telling him he looked like a computer nerd and then she criticized his outfit saying a blind Eskimo would have been able to pick out something better. But what, exactly, was an Eskimo?

Anyway, they were all sitting in the café in the main district, having joined two tables together and invited Leon, Yuffie and Aerith, so Meridian could tell everyone her story. From what he gathered so far, Meridian lost her mom at the age of 6, her dad was a billionaire and spent his time adventuring. He also learned that she was 15, and had a twin brother called Will.

"So yesterday, after school, I went to this little boutique that I own and spent the evening in my private room with Will. And we were joking around and having fun and I stumbled, so my arm kind of jerked... I don't know how to describe it really, but somehow I sent the CD rack from one side of the room to the other with a wave of my hand. The Mickey showed up and-"

"Wack! King Mickey!" Donald quacked flying out of his chair – which was quite ironic as duck's couldn't fly. "You saw his highness?"

"Oh that's right! You're his servant people aren't you?" Meridian asked with a suspicious smirk.

"BWACK!" Donald screeched in his ear shattering voice, making everyone at the table wince – except for goofy who was probably used to it. "How dare you? I am not a servant, I'm the Royal Magician and Goofy is captain of the Royal Guard!"

"That's right," Goofy confirmed as Donald kept spazzing. "We're his majesty's most trusted advisors and his best friends too."

Meridian had that smirk on again. "I know," she replied. "As I was saying, Mickey showed up and tried to kidnap us. I panicked and pushed Will out of harm's way before Mickey took me in his portal and Will was left behind. I later learnt that my world was destroyed less than a minute, and with it, my brother." She paused here, trying to fight of the tears that were so obviously starting to well up in her eyes. Sora looked around the group and saw they were all holding the same sympathetic expression that he was sure he had on. Maybe that was why she was so hostile. The loss of her brother can't have been easy, in fact, Sora was surprised she was coping so well.

Meridian took a deep breath and shook her head, continuing with her story; "So Mickey took me to this strange retro looking tower full of stars, where Yen Sid was waiting. You know I don't think he likes me very much, but that's to be expected since I insulted his fashion sense and called him chubby. I'm surprised he didn't turn me into a toad or something but seriously! Does he not have eyes, has he never heard of colour coordination?" She then turned to Yuffie and Aerith – the other girls of the group – and continued ranting, standing up this time. "He had this lain baby blue robe on that looked like it was made of polyester, and really it looked like a bath robe. And he a round stomach that reminded me of the guys you'd find passed out in a bar. OMG, his eyes! You should have seen his eyes. They were the size of volleyballs with tiny pupils."

Aerith didn't seem to take that much interest in the fashion crime that was Yen Sid but Yuffie, on the other hand, was horrified. She got up and the two started having one of those girl talks that were incomprehensible to males. The ones that involved squealing, screaming and words like 'Oh my gosh', 'totally' & 'Oh no he/she didn't.'

They only stopped their conversation after Leon gave a loud grunt and a deadly glare that, while it scared Sora half to death, didn't really affect them. Nonetheless, they both returned to their seats and Meridian picked up where she left off. "Okay, so he told me about magic, the heartless, what happened to my world and my brother. Then he told me about the Keyblade and how to summon it. Finally he told me to find you guys, then told Mickey to take me downstairs, outside the tower where Mickey sent me off in a cloud."

"Hold up!" Sora exclaimed, suddenly curious. "You came here in a cloud?'

Meridian smirked and nodded slowly. "Yeah, and it was so epic! It felt like a rollercoaster, what with the avoiding of the heartless ships and all."

"What about your Keyblade – ahyuck," Goofy asked making that strange sound of his that was proving to be a never ending source of amusement to Sora – but it was for only 2 hours now that he'd been subjected to hearing it, so he couldn't really judge.

The newcomer took her time answering that one – seeming to be deep in thought. "I don't know much about it really," she finally replied, inciting a mixture of amused and annoyed looks from everyone. "Just that it's pretty, cooler than that kid's oversized piece of scrap metal, and it's called Frozen Heart."

Sora, feeling hurt and insulted by her mockery of his weapon and how she didn't think of him as important enough for her to remember his name, muttered lowly; "_Nice name, matches your personality."_

Meridian quickly turned to him with a glare. "Excuse me kid?" she asked, her words as icy as her glare.

Sick of her treatment and apparent hypocrisy, Sora said; "What? Do you need me to repeat myself? You heard me! And another thing, you're only like a year older than me! A one year difference doesn't make me a kid. Oh and let's not forget my Keyblade! At least it looks like something proper, not like a kiddie toy for girls!"

Sora was panting by the end of his outburst. He looked at Meridian – since he was avoiding looking at her throughout the whole thing – and saw that somewhere in between 'What' and 'girls' she had put some earphonesin and had some strange device out.

"What the hell is that?" he asked. "Some new kind of MP3?"

Meridian didn't appear to have heard him. He asked again. By the 3rd time, Donald who was sitting next to her yanked the closest earphone out with the wire.

"Hey!" she screamed. "I was listening to that!"

"Listening to what?" he asked. Meridian then went on to explain the technology. She said hers was an iPhone 4 and explained its features and what earphones were. Everyone else was amazed but Sora was slightly insulted, knowing now that she didn't hear a word of his big speech.

"Interesting," Aerith said at the end. "Your world must have been amazing."

"It was. Especially with me being one of the most important figures in town. I miss it."

"You miss all that but not your brother?" Sora deadpanned. The brunette then instantly paled, knowing that what he said was way out of line. He gulped and tried to speak, but was silenced by her blue eyes which had turned an icy pale blue. And frankly that scared the shit out of Sora.

**Meridian**

**ȸ**

Meridian was seething. How dare he say such a thing? How dare he question the love she had for her brother. How dare he think that she wasn't constantly on the verge of breaking down because of what happened?

She wanted pain. She wanted to hurt him. But she couldn't hurt another human being, no matter how much she wanted to, well not to that degree at least. In the end, Meridian found her arms outstretching automatically and all the tables in the cafe were sent flying across the district and smashing into the opposing stone wall.

"How dare you," Meridian hissed. "He's my brother and nothing in the world matters to me more than him!" And it was true. If the fate of the universe relied on his sacrifice, she wouldn't do it. She'd say screw the universe just so she could spend her final moments with him. They may have teased each other constantly and fought quite a bit, but she loved him and she knew that he felt the same.

Rising to her feet, Meridian stomped away, ignoring the outraged cries of the cafes owner.

When she was away from them Meridian slumped against a wall and started crying, begging God, or whatever deity up there in the heavens for the safety of her brother and their happy reunion. But unfortunately for her, it wasn't long before Sora approached her. Probably to mock her rapidly falling tears.

"I'm sorry," he said softly as he kneeled down beside her. "I didn't mean it, I guess I was just being a jerk."

"Yeah, you were," she scoffed making Sora smile a little.

"Would it help if I ran around the district in my underwear?"

Meridian scoffed again, a little smirk taking over her unhappy scowl. "No," she said. "That would just horrify and blind everyone – me included."

"There's that mischievous smirk I've been looking for! Now come on, everyone's waiting. Everyone wants to speak to you before we go though."

Meridian nodded and followed Sora to the cafe, but not before warning him that her sentiments towards him didn't change at all, and she hated his hideous self more than ever. Sora just shook his head in disappointment.

**ȸ**

"What?" she asked finally, as the others stared at her like she had 2 heads.

Yuffie was the first to respond. She shook her head and apologised. "Sorry, it's just that after you sent half of the cafe flying into that wall, we were kind of surprised to see Sora return unharmed."

"Believe me, if I could just learn how to control that power, he'd have someone's head up his ass. But unfortunately, I can't activate it at will."

Sora chuckled nervously, obviously not as enthusiastic about the idea as Meridian, but he showed that he appreciated the humour behind the joke. Little did he know that Meridian was dead serious. Hopefully along the way she would learn to control her power and poor little Sora would have the time of his life with someone's head pressing against his prostate. If he could withstand the pain that is.

Everyone else copied Sora's actions, casting worried glances at him and praying for his safety.

"So are we going or what? I feel the need to inflict violence on somebody so you better provide me with some heartless real fast," Meridian announced."But first, you wouldn't happen to have a H&M here, would you?" At everyone's clueless looks she tried again. "GAPP? Marks & Spencers? MEST?"

"Damn it," she muttered. "I was hoping to get rid of that eyesore!" Meridian finished by pointing at Sora, who's normally pleasant facial expression quickly morphed into an indignant one.

"Hey!"

"What? I was talking about you're clothes. I've already accepted the fact that I will probably be stuck with you for a while," she replied calmly. Well, until a smirk found its way onto her face and she asked Yuffie, "Unless you happen to know where I can trade this one in for a hot- I mean better model?"

"HEY!"

Everyone started laughing. Somehow, with the legendary Meridian Hart around, they knew things would never get boring.

"I'm serious!" she exclaimed. "Couldn't you be even a little cute? Not even hot, just a _little _cute...No? I guess Karma really is jealous. Well, let's head off."

Sora followed Meridian obediently, quickly learning the lesson Kairi never managed to teach him: **Hell hath no fury like a woman...a woman.._.well _**_**any**_** woman really, not just a scorned one.** Goofy, being naturally submissive, followed also; but Donald was reluctant to let himself submit to the will of a 15 year old girl. A quick bark, from said 15 year old girl, quickly got rid of that reluctance.

As they stepped out the gates of Traverse Town, Meridian couldn't help but think; '_Watch out boys, it looks like there's a new Sheriff in town. Prepare for a world of hell, PMS, then even more hell.'_

**ȸ**

"So this is the infamous gummyship?"Meridian asked as Donald transported them to a medium sized room with red walls. The room had two black couches and a flat screen TV. Also in the room was a modern glass dining table with matching chairs. It was big enough to seat 6 people. There was also an archway leading into what seemed to be a hallway. A quick peek confirmed Meridian's suspicions and she saw that it was slightly wide and moderately long. There were 2 doors on each side and at the end of the hallway was a glass door leading into a blurry, from where she was at least, dark room.

"Yup!" Goofy replied, seeming excited. Meridian assumed they didn't have guests very often. "Let show ya around!"

Goofy said that the first room they were in was the living room, where they could hang out while travelling through space. He then explained that the first two adjacent rooms in the hallway were the bedrooms. Donald, Sora and he would stay on the right one, and Meridian – because she was the only female – would have the left one for herself. He next room on the right was the kitchen, which would magically receive supplies from Disney castle every two days. To left was their shared bathroom. At the end of the hallway was the ships control room/ Pilot's cabin. The ship was piloted by two chipmunks named Chip and Dale, he said; which made Meridian fear for her life. Who on Earth would want to be on a ship piloted by chipmunks?

Anyway, despite the lack of facilities, the ship was actually quite roomy and comfortable. The furniture seemed new and it was of a good quality. Meridian's room was painted white with mostly black furniture. She had a double bed, a dresser, a mini-fridge and all the other things you could expect from a single room at a 4 star hotel. But the boys room was completely different. It had one single bed, and a bunk bed too; the colours were terrible ranging from blue and orange to pale green and brown. They hadn't even been in the ship for 10 minutes and already the beds were a mess and there was junk on the floor.

"Hey guys," she addressed Donald – she returned to using he proper name because Double Dee got old real quick – and Goofy, "You know how the food supplies are transported here from the castle?" They nodded. "If I asked would they send me some clothes?"

"Sure!" Donald exclaimed. "Queen Minnie said that you just have to give her your measurements – which we'll have to take if you don't know them – and describe the outfits, and she'll have them made for you. I don't know how she'll get them exactly how you want but she'll probably use magic. Sora, this goes for you too."

Meridian nodded and went back to her room. There she found a notepad and a set of pens that wasn't there before. Smirking a little, Meridian picked up the pad and started writing in it.

_Two dresses; one violet and one black. I want them made of silk – keep in mind that they're supposed to be pyjamas, so I want them relatively plain. Then I want a casual outfit: short black jacket, icy blue shirt (has to be a comfortable and classy material) and black jeans. A couple of extra shirts, along the lines of purple, blue and anything in between. I need underwear, bra's (include sport's bra's). They have to black, white or light blue/purple. As for the sizes _ _ _ _ _. Oooh, and I want an iPhone charger!_

**Sora**

**ȸ**

"Sora! Hurry up you idiot!" Meridian yelled, "I'm about to send my list, and I'm being polite and waiting for you so GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Sora sighed and left the room only to find that Meridian was nowhere to be found. He peeked in her room and saw that she was just finishing off her list.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed, trying to resist the urge to strangle the girl. "What happened to 'I'm about to send my list! Get you ass down here!', eh?"

"Oh, that. I just felt like messing with that little walnut you have in your head," she replied, not even looking at him.

Sora stayed silent as he tried with all his might not to grab a knife from the kitchen and slit her throat. Eventually when that urge was handled he returned to his room and added another thing to his list.

_10 of those squishy balls that are used for stress._

"SORA! Hurry the hell UP!"

"I'M COMING! I'M COMING!"

"Ew! I don't want to know about that!"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently as he stepped out of his room.

Meridian didn't answer him and only shook her head , leaving him in confusion. Before she walked into the kitchen to find Donald, he coul have sworn he heard her say; "Please don't tell me I'm stuck with a prude."

Sora didn't get that.

**ȸ**

"Hey guys, Chip and Dale said we're landing in an hour. And I sent your lists too!" Donald said upon walking into the living room. At the moment Goofy was trying to balance a spoon on his upper lip – even though he and Meridian told Goofy it was physically impossible. Which was actually the first time they agreed. Meridian was doing something with her phone, and looking really confused about it too. Sora was almost tempted to ask her why she was looking like that but he didn't want to risk her wrath. As for himself, well... he was staring a the roof.

True to Donald's word, a squeaky voice came on the intercom. "Hey guys, this is Chip and I am pleased to announce that we have arrived at Olympus Coliseum!"

"Finally!" Meridian exclaimed, getting out of her seat and stretching.

"Now," she said. "Before we go let me introduce you to the main two rules of this adventure! Rule# 1: I am always right. Rule# 2: when in doubt refer to rule# 1. If you don't follow these rules I will strip you like a Ken doll and proceed to castrate you. Then I shall feed you your parts and throw you out in space. 'Kay?"

No one answered. They – Sora especially – were gaping at her like she had grown horns and a tail.

'Oh God,' Sora thought to himself, 'I'm not gonna survive this journey am I? I hope I find my friends soon so I can get the hell out of here!'

"Sora! MOVE IT! You're holding us up!"

Sorry shook his head and followed the devil woman silently.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know about you guys but I loved that last bit! Sora can be so cute sometimes! And Meridian really outdid herself on the selfish bitch scale today :D<strong>

**Review reply: (emphasis on reply - singular)**

**Lele-the-**_beloved_**-****greek-geek: **Yeah I got back on the 2nd though. And thank you, I didn't really get the humour of that chapter because well when you write it and proof read it, the humour wears off... but I think this chapter is funnier. I'm still chuckling at some bits. Feel free to let me know of your hypothesis, it might give me some ideas :) When do I get to see Mayu next, eh?

**So that's it with the ONE review reply...**

**Please review, even if it's an anonymous one. I'm pretty sure I have those on. And if you're a KH writer yourself feel free to advertise for me :D**

**P.S. know that I am bored and have nothing to do but write this week - cause just about everyone I know is on holiday - so I will gladly do a pic request for you on DA :) as long as it's not too hard, like a mountain, I suck at texture -_-**


	4. Chapter 4

**'Ello everyone. Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter was a bloody pain in the arse to write. Anyway, the drama begins in this chapter. Not too much though, just a tiny hint, and I also need some advice.**

**I expect a record number of reviews now that I know you guys are out there ;) Actually that's not, the real reason is at the bottom.**

**Cheerio!**

**P.S. If you're wondering about the English lingo, it's because a good friend of mine who comes from London is here with me at the moment and she gets worked up when someone takes the muck out of the English accent. She gets all red and puffy and it's just hilarious. Oops, got to go - I think she's about to tackle me O_o**

**Sora**

**ȸ**

Olympus Coliseum was the first world they visited. Donald transported them into some sort of sandy courtyard. The walls surrounding them were made of stone and behind them was an open gate that led to who knew where. Ahead, there were 2 giant stone statues of gladiators, in the middle of which there was a large golden door – or gate for it was of a towering height.

Sora and his 3 companions walked to the large door and found that for how large it was, the doors were easy to open he walked through and after following some signs he found himself entering a small room labeled 'lobby'. Standing at the other end of the room, writing on some board was a strange red creature. It sort of reminded Sora of a rabbit.

"Um…" Sora started, intending to start some sort of conversation but feeling too self conscious, damn it, this was Meridian's work, he was sure. The witch had him doubting himself now!

"Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I've gotta spruce this place up for the games." The red thing said, confusing Sora. The guy didn't even know who they were but he bossed them around anyway. So, still feeling a bit frazzled Sora walked over to the pedestal with Donald and Goofy and tried pushing it, it was too heavy though and wouldn't budge an inch. He thought that maybe with Meridian's help they could do it but that would boost her already large ego even more and she was too busy glaring at the red guy.

"It's way too heavy!" Sora exclaimed.

This seemed to startle to the red guy. He gave an incredulous scoff and said, "What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little—" The red guy turned around and looked at Sora. "Oh, wrong guy," he said. "What're you doing here? This here is the world famous Coliseum- heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks." Meridian let out an angry hiss, obviously moments away from clawing his eyes out. The guy eyed her for a moment before sighing, "Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

"You've got heroes standing right in front of you," Donald told the goat.

""Yup, these two are real heroes chosen by the Keyblades," Donald affirmed.

The small man broke out in laughter. "Heroes? These runts?"

Sora felt insulted and exclaimed indignantly. "What's so funny? I've fought a bunch of monsters."

Red guy scoffed and moved to the pedestal and leaned on it. "Hey, if you can't even move this..." The short man started pushing at the pedestal. "you can't call yourself..." The pedestal wouldn't budge and he was obviously tiring, The man gave out seconds later with a big pant. "…A hero," he finished. After he recovered his breath he said, "Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, let's see what you can do."

The red guy introduced himself as Phil, a satyr, half man and half goat. He said the 3 would be doing a few short trials in order to show him their skill. Sora then asked what he meant by 3 and found out that Meridian had disappeared ages ago.

**ȸ**

The trials were easy and Phil seemed impressed, or so Sora thought until Phil told them that they were not heroes. Disappointed, he left the coliseum and out of nowhere some big blue guy with flaming hair appeared. He had a long and unattractive face with crooked teeth. He was wearing some dull grey and blue robes that would have made Meridian cry out in pain.

"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" the blue giant asked, his voice slightly deep but obnoxious and with a drawl.

"Who are you?" Donald demanded, probably feeling the same sense of mistrust as him.

"Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy!" The blue guy protested. "The name's Hades and wait let me guess. You want to enter the games, right? Well, then, hey, get a load of this." Hades snapped his fingers then and some sort of ticket appeared in his hands with a poof of smoke.

"A pass?" he asked and Hades nodded.

"It's all yours. Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little shorty," Hades replied giving him the pass. Then he grunted. "It looks like your little vixen is back." And without a word he disappeared.

Sora turned back and saw Meridian approaching, two men walking behind her looking like pack mules. Meridian was with them seconds later but the men took a little longer.

"Where the hell were you?" Sora asked the amateur Houdini, who only smirked an turned to the buff tanned men behind her.

"Thank you boys," she cooed, letting out a small giggle that gave the men a lustful sparkle kin their eyes. "But they can take it from here."

The men nodded and, giving meridian one last glazed stare, they departed.

Meridian then turned to them. "Normally I would be going on about how pedophilic those men were being and how wrong it is but I have to admit, pedophilia has its uses. Anyway, load up boys."

"What is all this stuff?" Sora asked, a distasteful look appearing on his face as he realized that there were 8 bags that she expected them to carry. There was no way in hell he would compromise his integrity by being Meridian's lackey.

"Well I went into town and bought a sowing kit, a measuring belt, tones of cloth in every colour and other different materials. I mean seriously, these people need makeovers like a smoker needs their nicotine. My first target is that satyr, or a better name would be Ugly Naked Guy."

"I thought you were gone before he introduced himself." How the hell did she know what he was?

"Well I don't remember him introducing himself, so I guess so," she replied then her eyes widened before she gave 'em a roll. "Oh! You mean how I know he's a satyr. Well thats easy he had a weird tail, hoofs but only 2 legs and human upper body so he was a satyr. Duh."

Meridian then walked away leaving him with a growing feeling of despair; after all he had to go on a long adventure with her like in those novels and shows. And they were never short.

**Meridian**

**ȸ**

"Get out!" Phil screamed at her pushing her out of the lobby, Donald, Goofy and Dork following close behind. When they were all a couple of corridors away he turned to the others and said, "You three are banned from this place until you get her under control. Good luck with that."

Meridian frowned as she was escorted outside the coliseum. It's not like I did anything bad, she thought as her hurt frown turned into an upset pout. All she did was try to give him a makeover, sure she used words like _disgrace, ass's asshole_ and _flabby drag queen _but that didn't mean he had the right to kick her out for trying to make his life a little more fashionable. Okay, now she was pissed.

"That little fucker! All I did was try to give him a makeover and God knows he needed one!"

Nothing.

"Hello? This is the part where you say, 'You're right! That little shrimp is an unworthy asshole, we don't need him!' Got it?"

That's when she got the desired response. But Meridian still didn't get what she wanted which was to give someone a make over, so she put on a little pout, spoke a few words and surprisingly; Donald was the first to break.

An hour later Meridian stepped away from the duck and admired her work. Donald was currently wearing a silver silk shirt with black denim jeans. Meridian had to make those herself using those lessons she took a year ago. They were pretty good coming from an amateur, and Donald's shape on made them look better. The top of his feathery head was styled in a short choppy way that complimented his face.

"Are we done?" Donald inquired with an exhausted sigh.

"Yup!"

Meridian turned around and pulled back the curtains of the small studio she set up in the corner of the yard. "Viola," she announced. "I would like to introduce you to the world class model, wearing the designs of Meridian Hart, here is... Double Dee!"

To say that Goofy and Sora were shocked was an understatement. Before them was a stylish model wearing clothes looking like they were taken right out of a magazine.

"Okay, now that I've got that out of my system, let's go. There's some fighting to be done."

And with that Meridian dragged the 3 males inside and after assuring Phil that she wasn't crazy they entered the preliminaries.

**ȸ**

The first match they fought was relatively easy and Meridian got to see Sora in action. He was strong sure but she found herself disappointed at his lack of technique. He just repeated the same 3 blows over and over. On the other hand her regular technique was 3 quick stabs with her blade, a quick spin then 3 heavy strikes. Her attacks weren't as strong as Sora's but her speed kind of made up for it, but she was no fool though, she knew he was stronger but it didn't bother her. It was always her mission to be the best but she never got sore when she wasn't. In her opinion it made it all the more fun when she squashed the little bugs that were her competition.

Then Meridian noticed that she used her magic more than him. That spell Phil taught them, Thunder, was proving to be more than useful – but for some reason when Sora cast it, the spell was less effective. Maybe she was just more talented when it came to magic.

After the first match Phil came up to them and said "You're no heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching."

Meridian smiled a little at his compliment. He reminded her of both Will and herself when they were being proven wrong about something. She was about to say something to him – but she didn't know what since sometimes her mouth just started sprouting random words before she even registered that she was talking, and this was one of those times. Anyway she was about to say something when a hot blonde walked by. He stared at Sora and her and they stared back. The guy had blonde spikes and pale blue eyes to die for. If he wasn't clearly at least 5 years older than her she would so go for him. His face was perfectly structured and his body was that of an Adonis. He was muscular but in a subtle way, not like that Leon guy with bulging arms that turned her off.

As he passed by her he whispered something to her, "_You'll never be free of him."_

Before she could question him, the man left leave her to stare after him, the thought of checking out his butt long gone.

"Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat," Phil finally said, "Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him."

They fought another 2 matches which were just as easy before stopping for an unnecessary, in her opinion at least, break. Then again, she barely fought since she was too busy contemplating the blonde hottie's words. Who did he mean? Sora? She would never be free of Sora? Surely he was lying, as much as resented Sora and their supposed connection – which she had yet to see any proof of – they would eventually be separated when their mission was over. Was he right though? Would their 'connection' force her to go with him wherever he went?

Meridian felt her resentment for the boy grow even further than before. She knew it was without basis but she couldn't help letting the man's words get to her in that way. She wanted to ponder on this more but the sound of Phil's hoofs on the sand.

Phil approached them and said "Say, you're better than I thought, kid! Wish he was here to see this."

"Who? She asked.

"Hercules. He's a hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's off visitng his father."

They then fought yet another 2 matches until reaching the last one. From what they could tell, they would have to face him next, meaning they would get creamed. Heartless were one thing but he was a human and a much bigger one than them too. How the hell could they win?

**Cloud**

**ȸ**

"Did you deliver the message?" Hades asked him eagerly.

Cloud nodded, having whispered the message to the girl when passing by her group. He had told her that she would never be free of _him. _Who 'him' was, though, he didn't know. Why was Hades interested in the girl anyway?

"Good."

"You got anything else to say?" He asked.

"That little punk is your next opponent, okay? Now don't blow it. Just take him out," Hades instructed, making him roll his eyes. He wasn't a little kid needing constant reminders and repetitive advice. He knew what do, and who did Hades think he was to suggest that he wouldn't be able to handle the kid.

"The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a kid?" He asked, making Hades twitch with suppressed anger. "Sorry, but my contract says—"

"I know! You think I don't know?" The Greek God yelled. "I wrote the contract!"

Hades then proceeded to whine about how he was just taking precautions and blah blah blah blah.

"And don't forget, go easy on the girl. Do what you have to do with the rest but make sure she's still salvageable, if you know what I mean. And don't forget to tell her."

Cloud nodded. He didn't know anything about this damned plot of Hades but he didn't care. He wouldn do as told and Hades would hold up his end of the bargain.

**Meridian**

**ȸ**

They were about to battle the blonde man, Cloud his name was, and Meridian was trepid with anticipation, or was it dread. The feelings were oddly similar. As they stepped onto the platform arena, if you could even call it that as it was basically a tiled area in the middle of the sand, fear gripped her when she got a good look at his sword. And as silly and out of place as the bandages on it were, they made it even more threatening; like it was saying, by the end of this those bandages will be wrapped around your corpse.

As the start of the match was announced, Sora was the first to get into action, a completely stupid thing to do, she thought. In a battle like this you need to strategize not strike blindly. This was a bloody human too, so they couldn't tell how good the Keyblades would be but Sora just had to rush in blindly.

Idiot.

With a sigh, Meridian counted to 10 and opened her eyes which she hadn't realized were closed. Then she watched as they fought. Cloud had already knocked Donald and Goofy out. Sora was struggling too, but Meridia wasn't really interested in that. Cloud was an impressive fighter but he wasn't invincible, you just had to block his strikes to throw him off guard and give you an opening. You could also jump to avoid his shockwave attacks and his lunges were avoidable if you dodge rolled out of the way repetitively.

With a determined glare, Meridian silently ran towards Cloud as he was about to deliver a huge blow to Sora. She jumped and brought down her Keyblade on his back. Alarmed, Cloud turned around and this gave her another opening and she manage to deliver a flurry of hits, knocking Cloud away. She then proceeded to give Sora a potion.

"Thanks," he said.

She nodded and quickly told him how to avoid the lunges since that was the most effective attack against Sora. Then they both dodge rolled out of Clouds way as he lunged at them, blade first.

The battle was much smoother after that. The two were able to dodge Clouds attacks and land a few of their own but it really got better after Donald and Goofy woke up and returned to the fight. The two mage and knight were able to distract Cloud leaving the Keyblade Wielders to deal the maximum damage. That strategy didn't work for long however as Cloud felled the duo again and focused on them.

Sora was the next to go down and this left Meridian alone on the field. Her prode wouldn't let her quit but she had to admit, she was scared.

Cloud lunged at her and she blocked it with her weapon. They exchanged blows for a short while until her grip faltered and he got the upper hand delivering a row of blows.

Normally Meridian would have screamed and ran but something else happened this time.

"You son of a bitch…" she hissed. "YOU BROKE MY NAIL!"

Cloud looked taken aback, like he had never been subjected to female rage, or to put it in simpler terms, a demonic rampage.

Meridian did a backward roll and lunged at the enemy. Their weapons clashed once, twice, thrice and 4 times more before she stepped back and aimed her Keyblade.

"Fire," she said with a deadly calm and for a second or two, nothing happened but then a huge ball of fire shot out and hit Cloud. He was sent back a few metres and looked worse for wear but was still standing.

She, on the other hand was about to collapse. Meridian slumped to the ground and the dazed look in her eyes signalled her defeat. Cloud approached her and whispered in her ear; "Unless you do something, you'll be bound to him for the rest of your life."

Meridian was about to ask him what he meant but he simply went to Sora who was starting to rise again, and raised his blade.

Suddenly, he was knocked to the ground with a big black paw?

Meridian rubbed her eyes to see if she wasn't hallucinating, but no she wasn't. Standing right there before them was a giant black police dog with 3 heads.

"Holy crap!" Meridian exclaimed. She scrambled to her feet, much like everyone else but was knocked down by the dog.

"Herc!" Phil yelled from the sidelines.

"Phil, get them out of here!" a big hulking man yelled as he raced onto the scene. The guy somehow managed to hold back the dog while the others ran. Meridian though ran to help Cloud who was injured from the blow the dog gave him. Meridian need to get answers and she wasn't about to let her only source of information die on her.

"What are you doing?" the big man yelled as he punched away the dogs paws. "Leave!"

"No way in Hell!"

Meridian then proceeded help Cloud up and drag him – seeing as his legs took the majority of the damage – to the side, where he would be far away from the battle. She then searched his pockets and found a potion which she used to heal him.

Then Meridian ran to help the big guy. She didn't know why, but some over whelming instinct of hers just forced her to run over and take out her Keyblade. When the fight started moving towards where Cloud was, she ordered the man to take Cloud to safety, she would handle things for now.

Oh how wrong the girl was.

As soon as the man left the hell dog lunged and started snapping at her. She tried to block but eventually, a head darted out and almost swallowed her head. Her Keyblade came up just in time to counter but the dogs jaws closed on it and it was stuck.

Shit...

**Sora**

**ȸ**

"Whew, that was close!" Phil exclaimed. "That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Hercules should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not..." He paused. "This doesn't look good."

That did it. Sora, couldn't let this Hercules handle him all alone, and Meridian was still out there. If something happened to her he'd have his work doubled and she would whine and bitch about it to him, and then her kids and grandkids when she grew old and senile. Sora snickered at the thought of a pudgy, grey haired Meridian walking around with a cane and smacking everyone around. "Listen sonny boy, you better not take me too lightly, I'm still the same spitfire I was as a teenager! You hear me...er, what was the question again?" **(Gaddaffi was the inspiration behind that last part :D)**

Anyway, Sora and co restocked on potions then entered the arena, with minor protest from Phil.

The first thing he saw was Meridian being cornered by Cerberus and with her Keyblade – which she was still holding on to –trapped between those monstrous jaws. Quickly reacting, Sora summoned his blade and aimed, timing it so that it would hit the dog and make it let go of his fellow Keyblade Wielder. After some careful calculations, well not really, he just held it in place behind his head; Sora, threw his weapon.

His Keyblade spun rapidly at his target but what happened next was unexpected. Meridian's hand started glowing and the glow spread to her blade. A second later, it turned a fiery red, causing the dog to howl and let go of her. And all this was well and good but it meant that she moved away from Cerberus and was in the way of his blade.

Moments later his large, blunt weapon hit Meridian in the head, knocking her out in the process. Sora, winced. Meridian had to turned to face them just before she was struck. If the witch was kidding about that head in ass thing before, she definitely wouldn't be when she woke up.

**ȸ**

And he was right.

Halfway through their trip to the next world, after a brief stop at traverse town; a scream resonated throughout the ship.

"SORA YOU ASSWIPE! PREPARE TO HAVE YOUR KEYBLADE SHOVED UP YOUR HOLE!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? This is the longest chapter yet, I think. But more importantly, I have some questions for you which I hope you will ansdwer in your reviews ( thus the whole I expect a record amount of reviews thing ) :<strong>

**1) Did I go overboard when it came to the world story?**

**2) Were the fights too repetitive, in action or in the way I phrased them (eg. did I use the word 'struck' too much?)?**

**Review Replies:**

**Harajuku Flavors: **Thank you very much :D And yeah, she is so not one of those girls. Believe me when I say the hatred will remain for a while to come. And me too, but I love witches in general - you know the bitchy or the supernatural kind ;) Thanks for the review!

**Dracula X: **Thanks :) Glad you liked it! I know she's a bitch yet I can't help but love her for it :) And I'm sure that's an exaggeration, but if it isn't then I hope I get an award. And don't worry her attitude will change but I'm not sure to what extent yet.

**Scented-Marker-Sniffer: **Aww thank you so much! Your review made me smile for hours after I read it! -_- Woah, I'm hyper. I'm using way too many !'s and :D :) for a cynic. Lol, I love that saying. I might make it my motto. Oh I can't say I agree with that. I'm sure there are many flaws to the story but if you enjoy reading it then I will keep writing for you :D

**Lele-mi-compadre: **Duh! She's Ridia Hart! She commands attention wherever she goes...YOU FORGOT! Damn, I was slacking off thinking Lele will com through for me, no need to work on plot -_- Yeah, I read that! Thanks for the shout out :D Can't wait to see Mayu!

**Well that's it. Review please xD**

_**P.S. ignore my unusually perky A/N's. I just finished a bucket of Malters with said English friend and we're very hyper!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, sorry for the wait this world was just such a bore. I managed to make it more interesting at the end but generally it was a snooze. Also, I think I did a better job with the fighting scene here than the last one, what do you think?**

**R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Meridian<strong>

**ȸ**

"Um, Meridian?" Goofy inquired, causing the girl in question to stop her current activities. "Your clothes have arrived. I put them in your room so check them out when you're done beating Sora up."

Meridian nodded and returned to beating the bone marrow out of Sora who was curled up in a corner, Keyblade out in a futile attempt to defend himself. This had been going on since Meridian woke up 3 hours ago. First she was confused and Sora told her that the dog, Cerberus, hit her in the head and knocked her out. He said that he carried her away and then defeated Cerberus. So she reluctantly thanked him and told him to get out of her room. Minutes later, Meridian remembered that she had forced Cerberus away and that the last thing she saw was a spinning Keyblade. Needless to say that chaos ensued after that.

3 hours later, in the relative present, things were only just starting to calm down after Sora got two black eyes, a couple of kicks to the nuts and a hell of a lot of bruises. And wasn't that the 14 year old was too weak to fight back either, but Meridian was just more than he could handle. She knew every dirty trick in the book and used them all against him. Meridian would bet 1000 Munny that he was hurting in places he didn't know could hurt.

A few minutes later, Meridian stepped away and took a look at Sora, assessing the damage. She nodded to herself figuring this was more than enough to compensate for that headache and bump on the head she got. With one last glare the female terminator left for the kitchen and found a pink basket resting on one of the counters.

Smiling, the maroon haired girl picked up the basket and took it with her to her room. As soon as she was behind closed doors, the basket was discarded and the pile of clothes was sitting on her bed.

"Okay, let's see what we have..." she muttered as she looked through her pile. "Pyjamas, casuals, extra shirts, bras, underwear, an iPhone charger and... balls? I didn't order these balls." Meridian reached out for a few of the small orange balls and found that they were squishy. She quickly figured out that they were stress balls. But why did she get stress balls, unless... Sora must have ordered them; he did look like the type to go bald at a young age.

"Eh, I'll give it to him later."

Looking through once more, she found that there was an extra outfit with a note attached to it. She picked it up and read the note:

_Dear Miss Hart,_

_It has come to my attention that you did not request an outfit suitable for battle so I took the liberty of having one made for you. I asked three fairies to create this outfit. It's made of the finest magical materials, acting like a normal outfit most of the time but hardens in battle and the vest turns into a breastplate of sorts. The boots are designed to make sure your feet remain comfortable even after running long distances._

_Additionally, Donald sent me a letter telling me what has happened so far, so before you gloat to Sora, keep in mind that he received an enchanted copy of his clothes as well._

_Yours Sincerely, Queen Minnie of Disney Castle_

Damn, Mickey had been spot on when he described his wife. Intuitive and insightful.

After sorting through the outfit she found it wasn't that bad. The skirt could have been shorter and it could have used more colour but it was pretty cool... in a retro sort of way. It complimented her hair, however.

Eventually after putting on a purple louse and black jeans, Meridian grabbed the 10 stress balls and walked over to the boys room. She knocked on the door and was told to wait a few seconds.

And true to the occupants word, a few seconds later the door opened to reveal Goofy who let her in the room only to see Donald apply first aid to the spiky haired victim of hers.

Most people would have felt that emotion called guilt by now but all Meridian could think of was how he deserved it.

"Hey Kid," she drawled."Are these stress balls yours?"

Sora stared at her fearfully for a moment before nodding and taking them from her outstretched hand. Then he turned away and went to his bed, annoying the hell out of Meridian.

"You're welcome," she said icily.

"I don't believe I thanked you," he replied, surprising her since she just beat the crap out of him less than half an hour ago. Maybe he wasn't the sissy she thought he was after all, but that was still up for debate.

Meridian snarled and cracked her knuckles.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry," he exclaimed backing away behind Goofy who just gave he a reproving frown.

Meridian smirked.

**Sora**

**ȸ**

After sating Meridian's thirst for his blood, the group descended onto the next world. The ships radar called it Wonderland, so hopefully he'd find some wonder to make Meridian more docile.

His injuries were gone thanks to a couple of potions but the areas they'd been in were irritable still. Damn that girl. He still didn't get why she hated him so much.

As soon as they disembarked the group saw a white rabbit carrying a stop clock run around frantically. "Oh, my fur and whiskers!" he exclaimed. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there." Sora's eyebrow quirked as he observed the rabbits frenzied movements. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

Have his head? Did that mean this queen would decapitate – as in kill – him? Hm, that sounded like something Meridian was likely to do if she was ever given any power. In fact, he himself would be her first victim. He could imagine it now; locked up in the cages for a week then put in the guillotine and a public beheading would take place. He could even see the delighted look on her face as his the first droplets of blood burst out as the his neck was sliced.

Most people would think he was exaggerating but really, she seemed evil and sadistic enough to take pleasure in every drop and take in every detail.

Sora shivered as the dark thoughts rushed through his mind. Meridian was really getting to him. With a sigh Sora pushed away the images of his beheading and reminded himself that mean as she may be, Meridian was still a goodperson who just happened to hate him. No big deal.

Anyway, internal monologue aside, Sora finally refocused on the world around him and noticed that the white rabbit was running down a corridor. Sora and his companions seemed to have same thought at once and followed him.

He disappeared into a large door and the group tried to follow him. When they opened said large door it contained a smaller door, which opened to make way for a smaller door, which opened to make way for another smaller door and etc…

It was Meridian that got them past the set of doors by grabbing Goofy's shield charging at the doors with it, breaking them down in the process. Sora wasn't sure whether he should be grateful or more amused that the girl now had a bruised arm.

"S.O.B. ingrate," he heard Meridian hiss as they entered a relatively small kitchen. Almost instantly, Sora noticed that the rabbit was going into a small door on the other side. Sora was shocked, the rabbit was certainly bigger minutes earlier.

Approaching the door, Sora wondered; "How did he get so small?"

Abruptly, the doorknob came to life and said; "No, you're simply too big."

"Bwaaakk! It talks!" Donald shrieked.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up."

Oh this was rich, he was getting sass from a doorknob.

And Goofy, being the polite person he was said good morning to the knob only to be shunned and have the knob close its eyes and go back to sleep.

"Well that was an epic fail!" Meridian commented before ignoring them again and looking around the room she then went to the table and started to look at some bottles while he went to the bed and sat on it. The bed suddenly collapsed into an imprint and looking around in a daze he found a hidden corridor.

"Hey guys, come over here!"

"What?" he asked.

"This should make us smaller," she explained, holding an orange bottle. Then the girl took a sip and all of a sudden she disappeared.

Sora hesitated, worrying about Meridian and what might have happened… until he felt random areas of his legs start to burn. He looked at his legs and saw a familiar girl shooting small fireballs at them. And then he heard the familiar cackle.

Oh well, if you can't beat 'em, join them.

**Meridian**

**ȸ**

Minutes later, Meridian was leading the group into a dark corridor. A few twists and turns later, they found themselves walking into a garden and what seemed to be… a trial?

"Court is now in session!" The white rabbit exclaimed.

The next outburst caught her attention. A short blonde girl in a blue dress was standing at a podium. "I'm on trial? But why?" she asked.

Meridian snorted. Nice. She didn't think people could get that dumb.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding."

That fat whore was the Queen?

"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it," the pathetic double chinned excuse for royalty announced. "And the reason is... Because I say so that's why!"

Meridian wanted to take back everything she said about the Queen due to the extreme epicness of her verdict but a second look at that double chin made her rethink that decision.

The Queen and girl argued for a bit. This world wasn't really that interesting, so Meridian tuned out until;

"Silence! You dare defy me!"

"Hey guys, we should help her out," Sora suggested.

Goofy and Donald said some stuff while Meridian tried to see if that was one mole the big red clown had under her lip or two.

"Hold it right there!" Sora yelled. "Excuse me, but we know who the real culprit is!"

Huh? What just happened?

"Uh-huh. It's the Heartle-" Goofy agreed. But to what, she didn't know. She really needed a something to keep her focused. Maybe a boyfriend would do. A hot boyfriend. He' be muscular and tan with either black or blond hair. She wouldn't mind if he was pale either… like Cloud… the hottie who was unfortunately like 22 or something… If only she was 18 then she could so go for him...

"Report back here when you're ready."

And yet again; huh?

Meridian looked around and saw that she was alone in the court with the Queen and her servant people.

"You there," the Queen addressed her. "What is your name fair child?"

"Meridian."

"Such a beautiful name," the Queen murmured. Ew, pedo much? "CARDS! Arrest her!"

Suddenly all the cards sprung up and surrounded her, restraining he and throwing her into the cage with the blonde.

"Why the fuck did you that!" Meridian screamed.

"I will not have a Maiden fairer than I in my Kingdom."

Meridian raised her eyebrows, asking; "Well why didn't you just say so I will gladly imprison myself as a testament of my beauty!"

Grinning at the ego boost, Meridian turned around to Alice before frowning and saying; "Wait a bloody minute! An arachnid has more grace and beauty than that hideous thing. Should I still take that as a compliment?"

Blondie giggled and nodded. "I suppose so." Meridian smiled at her reaching out to shake her hand.

"Hi, I'm Meridian!"

"Hello, my name is Alice. A pleasure to meet you!"

Meridian smiled amusedly at the greeting, inwardly thinking; _wait five minutes and see if you still say that_.

**ȸ**

An hour later Sora came back talking to the cards and requesting for the court to reconvene. Meridian took the time in which the cards were distracted to melt one of the bars and squeeze herself out. She offered to help Alice to escape but she declined saying she would abide by the law however unfair it was.

Can you say laaaaaaaaame?

Instead of joining the others Meridian opted to stay in the background until she could slip away without another confrontation.

When the court was ready the Queen demanded the evidence. When Sora showed her 4 boxes she said – taken aback; "Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence! but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!"

1 more box was added to the pile.

"Hmm, checking all five would be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

Sora objected. "What? After all the trouble to collect it?"

The Queen started to grow angry. "You dare object? Then you will lose your head! Now, choose! One box!" Sora picked a box and a shadow popped out of it. "What in the world was that?"

"There's your evidence. Alice is innocent."'

Then there was some blah blah blah and the fighting started. Donald ran over to her and gave her a blue orb which vanished as soon as it touched her palm.

_The power of ice._

Almost immediately meridian was shooting blizzard magic on the field freezing some cards and damaging all. Sora was busy knocking down some tower or something.

At first Meridian was taking out the cards with her Keyblade but then after seeing the high and mighty Queen sitting in her chair making rude comments about her hair, Meridian turned around and gave the Queen a taste of her medicine. A couple of strikes as all it took for the Queen to tumble over like the big fat hippo she was and for her humongous pantyhose to be shown to the world. Meridian then proceeded to laugh her ass of in the most dignified manner possible, So basically the fiery beauty with the auburn silk hair fell over and rolled on the floor like a proper 'ROFL'. But that wasn't all, 'cause then she stumbled onto a flower patch and fell through it into a big black hole.

Yup, nothing big goin' on here…

**Sora**

**ȸ**

Where the hell did Meridian disappear to? That girl was never around! The one upside of having her on this journey with him was supposed to be that he had his work cut in half for him while he tried to find Riku and Kairi but that wasn't happening since she just pranced off somewhere else every time there was bloody fight!

Sora sighed as he finally destroyed the tower suspending Alice in the air, only to find that she wasn't there at all. Damn that Meridian! She probably had something to do with this, he just knew it!

"She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting," Donald observed.

No duh.

Did he really just say that! Damn that Meridian, she was probably working her voodoo on him now. He was going nuts. First he went all bitter and mean then he became sarcastic, and next thing you know he'd be… actually he'd be nothing. Meridian wasn't really that deep, her personality consisted of mean, bitter and sarcastic and nothing but.

So anyway, the Queen got really mad that her captive was gone and ordered her cards to search for Alice and get her back using any means possible. Sora also joined the search for Alice as his conscience could not possibly let him leave the poor innocent girl with Meridian.

Entering the Lotus Forest, the creepy Chesire Cat appeared again giving them some vague mumbo jumbo about shadows and upside down. At this point Sora almost wished Meridian was here so she could whack some sense into the thing – and no, he didn't really believe that Meridian had Alice and that he was being controlled by Meridian's voodoo. Truth be told, Sora had a rash down under that he couldn't scratch in public and it was annoying the hell out of him. The boy was tired too but mostly it was just the rash.

**ȸ**

Sora finally found the upside down room and after defeating some heartless he lit the lights in the centre of the room with the Chesire Cat's guidance.

"All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too."

After that the cat faded away leaving the group to ponder the meaning of his words.

"Hey! Maybe he means that the heartless are gonna be on the floor – on the right way up version of this room – cause he said they'd want the door," Goofy suggested.

"Bwaaak!" Donald exclaimed and hit Goofy on the head with his staff.

"Ouch, that hurt! What'd you do that for Donald? Gwarsh!"

"Begone evil spirit! Leave Goofy alone," Donald yelled angrily whacking Goofy some more.

"Uh Donald?" Sora asked with amusement. "Why do you think he's possessed."

"Because," Donald stated, "this is the guy who thinks a Kingdom is a type of palace shaped like a dome. And suddenly he's sprouting off smart ideas. Bwaackk!"

"Guys…"

After Sora calmed the two down they ran back to the original bizarre room to find the shadows and hopefully find Alice. Of course, knowing his bad luck, they'd find Meridian too.

After a brief talk with the Chesire Cat a giant heartless reigned down from the sky and the battle began.

Things were fine at first. Donald and Goofy distracted the thing with their constant barrage of fire magic and shield…stuff. Meanwhile Sora was able to climb onto the large table in the middle of the room and launch fireballs or successive combo's at the head of the heartless which was the most vulnerable part of it. Much like the Darkside he had fought back on the islands.

Then things got ugly. First, Donald and Goofy fell, not being able to withstand the heartless' constant attacks on them, Then the heartless made quick work of the table, taking away Sora's leverage. In minutes, Sora was all alone, with only a little health and no more potions.

As the heartless prepared itself to annihilate and take the heart of the Keyblade wielder – a bounty all heartless would treasure – a light shined from the corner of the roof and the heartless was blown back by a blow neither of them had ever seen coming. A familiar Keyblade had rained down from the sky and slammed the heartless into the adjacent wall.

And there, descending in all, well actually none of her glory, was Meridian Hart. The girl looked like an angel saving him from doom, never mind that she was evil and looked like shit. Meridian was completely dishevelled. Her neck was covered with red marks, her lips were slightly bruised and her clothes were tattered and torn in some areas – but by some stroke of luck no revealing areas were created.

Next, in a flurry of blue, purple and maroon Meridian started attacking the heartless, somehow managing to throw him a potion in between launching a fireball and calling lightning to reign down on the beast.

Giving Meridian a grateful smile, Sora jumped back into the action and together they bombarded the creature with their blades until he disintegrated and a giant heart emerged from its chest only to fade away too. However, contrary to what this author's words suggest, the battle was not smooth at all. The two teens were just winging it and they got hit a fair amount of times.

As the duo panted and paid back their oxygen debt Donald and Goofy woke up. Donald then went on to make a fuss about how they always missed out on the end of the fight and after that he tried to exorcize Goofy again, getting a weird look from Meridian.

"What happened to you anyway?" Sora asked her.

"Well, you know how this World is called Wonderland? Right?"

Sora nodded.

"Well lets just say that I got to experience the wonder," she said with a smirk. Then she added in quieter voice – probably speaking to herself – a sentence that had Sora's eyes wide with alarm as he backed away from her. "God he was hot, too bad we got interrupted."

**Meridian**

**ȸ**

Meridian watched with a small smirk as Sora backed away. The kid was just too hilarious sometimes.

"I'm just kidding," she told him in a false tone of aggravation. "Can't you tell a joke when you hear it?"

"Sorry," Sora apologized, a blush marring his tan skin. He then went to the door and some mumbo jumbo happened with his Keyblade.

Meanwhile Meridian was fantasizing about the delectable pale skinned hunk that she'd been with earlier. Those strong arms, those beautiful eyes and those silky locks. Why wasn't there anyone like him back home because she **so** wanted an encore!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so what do you think? Meridian's finally getting to Sora and he's starting to respond. And Meridians great big ego just got another boost. Oh and she was ravaged by a mysterious man too! Next is Deep jungle and I'm so looking forward - not - to add my creative twist to it.<strong>

**Review replies:**

**Lele-my-greek-geek: **Well you better un-forget otherwise I'll...uh... get Rick Riordin to stop writing! Yay! Mayu in monkey world! And you're right, why did Cloud say that to her?

**Dracula X: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it. And yeah I did kind of rush it, but I don't like focusing too much on the worlds when there's room for Meridian's antics :D

**Scented-Marker-Sniffer: **Haha! It's fine I was just glad to see a review at all :D And thank you for your glowing review, it always makes me smile for hours on end when I get such a response. I'd say more but I'm so tired and I just want to get this out before I hit the sack in a few minutes. (P.S. I do my review replies in Doc Edit just before releasing the chapter.)

**SWIRL3Y:** Ha! Olympus was fun central compared to Wonderland! GASP! Don't say such things! You did way better than I ever could on Olympus and don't you forget it! Ooh Zack ;) I love the KH version of him, not so much the FF. And thank you very much, I was trying really hard to make the fighting scene interesting without always including new special attacks and stuff.

! Bigger badass than Aura! Are you high! Aura's the second biggest badass OC I know! But I appreciate the compliment nonetheless. And just for the record, I am not some depressed emo that puts themselves down -_- Anyway thanks for reviewing! It made me soar for the entire day after I read it :D

**Please review! Your compliments & criticisms mean a hell of a lot to me!**


End file.
